Miracle version française
by alexiel-neesan
Summary: Il est en train de mourir et il le sait. [Oneshot]


**Miracle - version française**

**------------------------------------------**

Il est en train de mourir et il le sait.

Chaque respiration est plus difficile à prendre que la précédente, et laisse pénétrer de moins en moins d'air dans ses poumons. L'air siffle à peine en passant sa gorge maintenant. Le poison caché dans les vapeurs des sources thermales où il a dû combattre plus tôt est en train de l'asphyxier, en détruisant lentement ses poumons. Il tousse, et ça ne fait qu'ajouter du sang sur le sol déjà détrempé sous lui.

Il va mourir, à moins d'un miracle.

Mais il sait bien quelques soient les dieux là-haut, ils ne sont pas trop portés à utiliser des miracles pour les gens comme lui. Il tue, il assassine, et vivre dans le vice est un bon résumé de sa vie. _Je fais ça pour protéger !_ Mais cela ne semble pas être assez.

Il tremble violemment, un effet d'à fois la perte de sang et de la suffocation. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que les types sur ses talons aient des chiens ou des jutsu de pistage, mais il est prêt pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ces types n'étaient pas supposés se trouver là en premier lieu.

Il est prêt à utiliser son dernier souffle pour les combattre et en mourir.

Parce que, après tout, c'est comme s'il était déjà mort. Et chaque bouffée d'air qu'il arrive à respirer pourrait très bien être sa dernière. Tout ce qu'il sait de Konohagakure, bien trop pour un seul homme, il est prêt à l'emporter dans la tombe ; il doit l'emporter dans la tombe.

Et son nom finira enfin sur le monument, à côté de tant d'autres.

Sa vision devient floue, et noire sur les bords. Il ne peut plus passer suffisamment d'oxygène dans ce qu'il lui reste de sang pour rester conscient plus longtemps.

Il a froid. Il transpire. Il est en train de mourir.

Il faut que sa dernière position soit connue de Konoha, pour qu'ils puissent détruire son corps et ses secrets, et qu'ils récupèrent les documents qu'il tient encore. Les documents maintenant tachés de sang qu'il a gardé dans sa veste découpée au sabre. Il ne peut rien faire ; il n'a plus assez de chakra pour un jutsu d'invocation, s'il pouvait déjà bouger pour en former un. En fait, il ne lui reste plus la moindre trace de chakra, et le sévère manque de chakra ajoute son drain sur son corps, cumulant ses effets à ceux de la perte de sang et de l'asphyxie causée par le poison.

Il est en train de mourir et il le sait.

Il n'a pas peur de la mort. Elle est devenue une vieille salope de connaissance, une qu'il est certain de rencontrer régulièrement ; presque une vieille amie. Il a perdu le compte du nombre de personnes qu'il a envoyé à travers les portes de son royaume. Il a perdu le compte du nombre de personnes qu'il connaissait qui ont passé ces portes. Il a perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il s'est tenu devant ces portes , juste pour être rappelé à la vie.

Cette fois-ci, il semblerait qu'elle va l'avoir pour de bon. Il n'a pas peur.

Au moins, il n'a pas peur de mourir. Mais il regrette une chose.

Qu'il se soit disputé avec la personne qui compte plus que tout pour lui avant de partir pour cette mission. Qu'il n'ait jamais dit à cette personne qu'elle compte plus que tout pour lui.

Il sait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser devenir si important dans sa vie. Il ne sait pas si c'est de l'amour ou non. C'est un peu trop tard pour se poser la question.

Il est en train de mourir, et il sait qu'aucun miracle ne le sauvera cette fois.

Il convulse, désespère de trouver un peu plus d'oxygène dans l'air. Il glisse dans un noir néant ici, caché sous un rocher, allongé sur le sol froid et détrempé de sang, et sa dernière pensée est _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé Iruka…_.

Il n'entend pas les bruits de pas, ou les cris.

------------------------------------

Il y a le sifflement bas de l'oxygène pas loin, et aussi un 'bip' lent et régulier typique de la machinerie d'hôpital.

Il y a de la lumière, de la lumière vive qui peut être sentie même derrière des paupières fermées.

Il y a quelqu'un murmurant doucement un air, tout bas.

Il y a un sentiment de sécurité, de 'bien'.

Il doute fortement d'être tombé dans les mains des méchants. Ca ne sonne pas comme s'il était prisonnier. Et, d'une certaine manière, il doute que la mort ressemble à ça.

Lentement, pour tester sa force, il ouvre un œil ; le droit, évidemment.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne près de lui, et il serait capable de reconnaître cette couette n'importe où.

Iruka arrête de chantonner, et lève la tête. De chauds yeux marron chocolat rencontrent son seul œil gris.

Iruka sourit, et juste ça compte plus que tout.

Iruka se lève de son siège, et pose ses lèvres contre d'autres découvertes avant de murmurer contre elles.

-C'est bon de te voir revenir Kakashi.

Iruka, décide Kakashi, saura très bientôt qu'il compte plus que tout pour lui.

Hatake Kakashi referme son œil. Même pour ceux qui sont aussi perdus que lui, des miracles peuvent arriver.

--------------------------------

_Une deathfic à la base, mais je voulais noyer mon ordi sous les larmes. Non reliée à une autre de mes fics. Une petite note que je n'ai pas mis sur la version anglaise mais que j'aurais dû mettre : n'allez pas croire qu'il s'agit d'une pub pour la religion, quelque qu'elle soit - je suis fermement athée et faire de la pub pour les églises n'est absolument pas mon but._


End file.
